Body Pieces
by Bronzears-and-Silvertongu
Summary: Inappropriate title couldn't think of anything! Crap at writing summary’s but we will try figure one out. Plenty of Hobbit action but will see Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli later. Maybe even some others! It’s set after the war of the ring.


**Hello! You may have noticed from our names that there are two of us writing! Haha. Just thought you should know. As with any first chapter (well ok maybe just ours) its not the best but don't worry, we swear it gets better... So with that said---- on with the story.**

**Chapter1:**

"Come on" urged Shari. "Let's go through the forest. It's the shortest way home".

"I really don't like the forest!" answered her friend Jess.

"What's the matter? Afraid of the little elves and goblins lurking there?" Shari taunted

"HaHa! Oh just come on before I change my mind." The two friends stepped into the forest. The tall, old trees immediately blocked the sun out. Jess shivered, as the trees grew denser the further they walked. The air was dead and all Jess could concentrate on was the fact that there was barely no room to walk amongst the trees. A wave of dizziness washed over her she grabbed Shari's hand. Damn her claustrophobia!

Shari steadied her friend and put her back against a tree. Shari stared open mouthed as Jess slowly disappeared through the bark of the tree. Unwilling to let go of Jess she felt her feet lift off the ground. Shari felt as if she was falling but this sensation ended as she impacted with something hard. There was an explosion of pain through her body. Then nothing.

Jess pushed her friend off her and stood up. "Shari? What just happened? Shari!" Jess looked down at her friend and realised she was making no attempt to get up.

"Shari!" Jess explained worriedly kneeling down beside her friend. Turning her over gently Jess saw that her friend was unconscious. Looking around for help she saw they were no longer in the forest but at the base of a hill surrounded by bushes. Jess was surprised by this. She couldn't recall seeing this part of the university before. She noticed two pairs of eyes sticking out of a bush.

"Help, please, my friend, she's hurt." The eyes disappeared and a moment later two figures emerged from the bushes. Jess groaned. Children! She didn't know where she was, Shari was unconscious, she didn't even have her mobile and the only people to be seen were two children! She studied them closer and realised they were wearing clothes she had never seen before in her life. Jess shook her head and turned her attention back to Shari.

"Please help! Call an ambulance." The two boys edged slowly towards her looking afraid and worried.

"A abulanss? Sorry what's an abulanss?" Said the slightly taller boy.

"You don't know what an ambulance is! Oh my God where on earth am I?" the children looked at her funnily and answered, "You're in the Shire. You-you seem to have fallen out from the tree behind you."

"Shh. Don't talk to her. She might do something to you. She's an outsider," The other child hissed at him all the while watching Jess.

Jess didn't know what to think, "I wont hurt you, I promise. I just need help for my friend". One of them nodded and ran away. The other followed clearly afraid to be left alone. Jess stared after them then looked around. Everything was so green and beautiful. Where am I? She thought. Shari was breathing heavily; Jess prayed that was a good sign.

Minutes later she heard voices, "...Fell out of the sky? Bilberry what kind of rubbish is that?" Jess gasped as fifteen short people came around the bush. They all stopped suddenly and stared at Shari and Jess. Two of them were the "children" she saw earlier but they couldn't have all been children as some of these short people had beards. They wore shirts; breeches held up with braces and were all barefoot.

One of the men with ginger hair stepped forward and looked closely at Shari. "We'll carry her back to Bags End" He then turned to Jess, "My name is Sam Gamgee, I am Mayor of the Shire."

Jess shook his hand and stuttered out "J-J-Jess." Then she thought to herself "Oh god what have we gotten ourselves into!"

**Please review. Tell us what you think. If we don't get reviews we won't go on with the story…seriously…lol**


End file.
